clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Puffles
The Dinosaur Puffles are a type of Puffle Creatures in Club Penguin. They were available to adopt by members during the Prehistoric Party 2014, 10th Anniversary Party, and Prehistoric Party 2016. Characteristics *'Attitude': Happy *'Favorite toys': Anything at the Puffle Hotel (cannot be cared for in an igloo) *'Elite Puffle Items': None (currently) *'Special facts': Dig prehistoric items, have dinosaur appendages *'Favorite game': None *'Play': N/A *'Bath': N/A *'Food': Corresponds to color *'Favorite Food': N/A *'Gum': N/A *'Dance': Stomps the ground. *'Postcard': N/A *'Brush': N/A *'Sleep': N/A *'Tickle': N/A Puffle Handbook Description We discovered dino puffles when we traveled back in time! Members were able to adopt these wild puffles. Dino puffles can dig for rare prehistoric treasure. Adoption Members could adopt Dinosaur Puffles via the following steps: #Find a Dinosaur Puffle egg in the Dino Dig game. #Bring it to the Volcano (Prehistoric) so it is able to hatch. #Hatch the dino egg by heating it on a hotspot three times. Trivia *They appeared in the "Club Penguin - Gold Puffle New Horizons" video. *Polo Field confirmed that you could adopt and keep them in a meetup. *They were only adoptable during the Prehistoric Party 2014. *They were the first, puffles to be available for a limited time. *There are three species, each with two Colors. Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus and Stegosaurus. **The Blue Puffle and the Red Puffle were both Triceratops, the Yellow Puffle and the Pink Puffle were both Stegosaurus and the Black Puffle and the Purple Puffle were both Tyrannosaurus. *You had to hatch them at the Prehistoric Volcano to obtain them. *Like all other Puffles they can dig for items and coins. *Gary the Gadget Guy owns a blue Triceratops Puffle named Darwin. *They can be used in the games Pufflescape and Puffle Launch, however they currently only appear as the normal color puffles, for example, a Blue Triceratops Puffle is seen as a normal Blue Puffle in the game screens where you choose a puffle to use. *In honor of the Dinosaur Puffles' discovery, Club Penguin released new merchandise in the Zazzle website. *If you became a non-member and you have Dinosaur Puffles, you can not do anything with them. *Members could adopt more Dinosaur Puffles once they had completed the quest and adopted the last Dinosaur Puffle. *Members could dig for more Dinosaur Eggs in the Dino Dig game and find more Puffle eggs but not in the order of the quest. *Some Dinosaur Puffles have the same poses. *It is unknown how Red Triceratops puffles came to be on Club Penguin Island, as Red Puffles were thought to be originally native to Rockhopper Island. **A Club Penguin Poster reveals that Garugg may have obtained the eggs from a prehistoric version of Rockhopper Island. *According to the Club Penguin Magazine, there used to be giant Dinosaur Puffles. **It also stated that T-Rex puffles can breathe fire. Glitches *There is a glitch where if you are walking a blue Triceratops Puffle and you sit down, the Puffle will disappear from your player card for a short time. It will keep disappearing and won't reappear if you keep holding down the 'S' key. When you stop holding it down, it will reappear. *When you walk the type of Dinosaur Puffle color at the Pet Shop, it will appear as the original puffle instead of the dinosaur puffle design on the mat. Gallery Sneak Peeks PUFFLEDINOSAURX.jpg|A sneak peek picture of Dinosaur Puffles Wild Puffles.png|Dinosaur Puffle page in the Puffle Handbook Triceratops Puffles Blue Triceratops Puffle Blue-puffle-egg.png|The blue Triceratops egg BlueDinoPuffle.png|The blue Triceratops Puffle TriceratopsBluePuffle.png Blue Dino Puffle Handbook.png BlueDinosaurPuffleAdopt.png|Adopting a blue Triceratops Puffle BlueDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Blue Triceratops puffle's in-game sprites BlueTriceratopsPufflePose.png|Another pose of a Blue Triceratops Puffle Blue Dino Puffle Sleeping.png Dinoblue.png ScaredDarwinPose.png Red Triceratops Puffle Red-puffle-egg.png|The red Triceratops egg RedTriceratopsPuffle.png|The red Triceratops Puffle DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP2.jpg|Concept art for a Red Triceratops Puffle RedTriceratopsPuffleCPT.png RedDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Red Triceratops Puffle in-game sprites RedTriceratopsPuffleAdoptName.png|Adopting a Red Triceratops Puffle RedTriceratopsPufflePic.png Stegosaurus Puffles Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Yellow-puffle-egg.png|The yellow Stegosaurus egg YellerStegosaurusPuffle.png|The yellow Stegosaurus puffle Yellow Dino.png Yellow Dino Puffle Handbook.png|Facing right StegosaurusYellowPuffle.png YellowDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Yellow Stegosaurus puffle in-game sprite YellowStegosaurusPuffleNameAdopt.png|Adopting a Yellow Stegosaurus puffle YellowStegosaurusPufflePose.png|Another pose of a Yellow Stegosaurus puffle Pink Stegosaurus Puffle Pink-puffle-egg2.png|The pink Stegosaurus egg PinkStegosaurusPuffle.png|The pink Stegosaurus puffle Pink Dino Puffle Handbook.png PinkStegosaurusPuffleCPT.png PinkStegosaurusPuffleAdoptName.png|Adopting a Pink Stegosaurus puffle PinkDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Pink Stegosaurus puffle in-game sprites PinkStegosaurusPufflePose.png|Another pose of a Pink Stegosaurus puffle T-Rex Puffles Black T-Rex Puffle Black-puffle-egg.png|The black Tyrannosaurus egg BlackTRexPuffle.png|The black Tyrannosaurus Puffle DinosaurBlackPuffle.png Fury.png DINOSAURPUFFLESORIGINALCP.jpg|Concept art for a black Tyrannosaurus Puffle BlackTRexPuffleAdopt.png|Adopting a black T-Rex Puffle 1joshuarules'sDinosaurPuffleGrugCustomPuffle.png BlackDinosaurPuffleAndPinkPuffleZazzleDesign.jpg|A Black Tyrannosaurus Puffle and a Purple Puffle in a Zazzle design BlackDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Black Tyrannosaurus Puffle in-game sprites Black Dino Puffle Handbook.png Purple T-Rex Puffle Purple-puffle-egg.png|The purple Tyrannosaurus egg PurpleTRexPuffle.png|The purple Tyrannosaurus Puffle PurpleDinosaurPuffleSprites.png|The Purple Tyrannosaurus Puffle in-game sprites Dinopuffle.png Dino Puffle Exercizing.png PurpleTRexPuffleAdoptName.png|Adopting a Purple Tyrannosaurus Puffle Other Poloconfirmsdinopuffles.png|Polo Field confirming that you can adopt Dino Puffles Dinoeggs.png|Dino puffle eggs along with the new transformations for the Prehistoric Party 2014 dino-puffles 0-1390342697.png|All of the Dinosaur Puffles DinosaurPuffleCareNote.png|The note you get when you try to take care of your Dinosaur Puffle in your igloo Digging of dino.png|A Stegosaurus Puffle digging an item (via Puffle Digging) Dino Puffles Backyard.png|Many Dino Puffles in a Backyard Dinos.png Log-in Screens Prehistoric-Awareness-Login-Screen.png SWF Black T-Rex Puffle *In-Game *Paper Purple T-Rex Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Red Triceratops Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Blue Triceratops Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Pink Stegosaurus Puffle: *In-Game *Paper Category:Creatures Category:Prehistoric Party Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016